Special Comments (Season 1)
This is a compilation of the various comments made by Max Caulfield, the protagonist of Life is Strange, in response to her environment and situations. The sub-sections chosen for this article are based on naming categories in the game file. General Anger/Disagreement *''"You gotta be kidding me!"'' *''"No way!"'' *''"Are you serious?"'' Boredom/Disappointment *''"This blows."'' *''"Duh"'' *''"Just great."'' *''"Well…"'' Negative Surprise *''"Damn!"'' *''"Rats!"'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"NO!!!"'' Positive Surprise *''"Wowser!" '' *''"Awesome." '' *''"Oh, yes." '' *''"Yes!" '' *''"Hella yes!" '' Idle Comments When Max stands idle for too long, she may make one of the following comments: *''"Yep, I'm bored now" '' *''"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…" '' *''"That’s all she wrote, folks." '' *''"It’s great to watch the world pass you by..." '' *''"I’d love to stand in this spot forever" '' *''"And then inertia set in" '' *''"If I took a selfie now, it would be a still life." '' *''"Boring" '' *''"La dee da, la dee da" '' *''"I’m just chilling like a villain" '' *''"So I guess I’ll just chillax for awhile" '' *''"How long can I stand standing here ?" '' *''"If time is like a river, I’m stuck here" '' *''"What to do, what to do…" '' *''"Max, you need to stop talking to yourself. Agreed?... yes." '' Suggested Rewind When Max sees the potential to rewind, she may make one of the following comments: *''"Damn, I better rewind."'' *''"I better rewind."'' *''"I should rewind."'' Paused Rewind If Max pauses when rewinding, she may make one of the following comments: *''"No way I can stop here."'' *''"Should I rewind or stop?"'' *''"I can't be in two places at once."'' *''"Either I rewind or I cancel."'' *''"I definitely can't stop here."'' *''"I need to rewind or stop."'' *''"No can do, Max."'' *''"I need to hit this rewind or cancel."'' Rewind to the End When Max reaches the limitation of her rewind ability, she may make one of the following comments: *''"I can't go back further, I need to let go!"'' *''"Urgh, that's as far as I can go back."'' *''"I can't take it! I have to stop!"'' *''"Ungh... ngh... Enough, Max! You can't go back any further!"'' *''"That's all you can do, stop before you hurt yourself."'' *''"I'm getting dizzy... I can't rewind any more…"'' *''"I can only go so far back in time."'' *''"Whoa, I'm getting sick. I can't rewind any further."'' *''"Shit, this is as far back as I can rewind."'' *''"I can't continue, it hurts too much!"'' *''"I can't rewind anymore."'' *''"I have to stop before I pass out."'' *''"Urgh… I can't stretch time any more."'' Forced Rewind When Max finds herself or a friend nearby in a life-threatening situation, she may make one of the following comments: *''"I need to figure this out."'' *''"I wonder how I'll get around this?"'' *''"There's only one way around this."'' *''"Damn, I missed something, I better rewind!"'' *''"I must have missed something, I should rewind..."'' *''"I better rewind right now!"'' *''"Max, don't fuck around! Rewind!"'' *''"Think Max, rewind and find something."'' *''"Shit! I need to rewind and do something fast!"'' *''"I have to rewind now!"'' *''"Max, rewind... Now!"'' *''"No way, Jefferson!"'' (helping David fight Jefferson in Episode 5) Photo Rewind (To Be Confirmed if these comments are made when Max rewinds after taking a photo that is not related to the Optional Photos. These are possibly unused content.) *''"Aw shit, my photo vanished!"'' *''"Man, there goes another Pulitzer!"'' *''"Damn, I wanted to keep that picture!"'' *"Are you kidding me? I wanted that shot!" *''"I totally lost that picture forever."'' No Exit When Max tries to explore an area and is unable to, she may make one of the following comments: *''"No need to go there now."'' *''"Nope I don't want to go there..."'' *''"No reason to go now."'' *''"I don't want to go that way."'' *''"Can't go that way."'' *''"Obviously can't go there."'' Not Working When Max is unsuccessful at performing an action, she may make one of the following comments: *''"It won't work."'' *''"This does not work."'' *''"No can do."'' *''"Not gonna happen."'' *''"Well, this isn’t working."'' *''"I best try something else."'' Location-Specific Depending on how long Max spends on a specific level, it will randomly trigger several inner thoughts from Max, unheard otherwise. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Blackwell Academy Hallway In the corridor before entering in the bathroom for the first time: * "It's just one stupid picture, not your soul." * "Okay, chill, splash some water on your face." * "You need a bathroom time-out." * "Everybody looks happy just to be here, whatever." * "Max; you can always hide in a stall and cry." * "I need to go splash some water on my face and freshen up first." * "My eyes are stinging; let's go to the bathroom first." * "You totally wussed out on entering the photo contest." Blackwell Campus On the campus after having saved Chloe: * "I like this school energy near the primordial forest." * "Blackwell Academy is like... a High School College." * "This is so weird: these visions, this power." * "Nathan Prescott is dangerous. Why didn't I tell the principal?" ''(choice-dependent) * ''"Arcadia Bay feels exactly the same but... different." * "I used to own this town as a kid. And now I don't know anybody." * "This is what it's like to be alone and feel lonely at once." * "I can't believe I saw that girl get shot." * "What is going on today?" * "Okay, I better get to my dorm and grab that flash drive." * "Warren really wants that flash drive. I better grab it." * "Time to go grab Warren's flash drive." * "That Nathan Prescott is... scary. I'm glad I busted him." ''(choice-dependent) * ''"I can't believe I actually reversed time." * "So weird to be back here after five years." Lighthouse - Present * "If only Chloe and I were kids here again." * "This is way more peaceful than my nightmare." * "Chloe's step-douche better not cause me trouble." (choice-dependent) * "Man, I should have helped Chloe, I feel so bad." (choice-dependent) * "I love this October vibe." * "Wowsers. Been ages since I was here." * "I love how all the weeds and plants just grow wherever they want." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Life is Strange Category:Special Content